Viltis
by Scarlet Rose187
Summary: The world has been resting in peace for three hundred years now, but an old enemy has arose again. The Guardians of the Universe have chosen a small group of people from all around the galaxy to save the Earth; but what happens when: Love, Betrayal, Jealously, Hate, and murder comes into the group of people who are Earths last hope?
1. Chapter 1:Departure

**Scarlett- The idea for this story came from **_Mystery Angle _**we have decided to co-write this story so we hope you enjoy it. **(My other stories will wil updated before Friday the 21st at 6:00) **And this story only has one major OC character, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Bakugan or the character. The idea and OC charters are **_Mystery Angles_ **are ours though.**

* * *

Chapter One: Departure

I stood in front of Dan's room door and fiddled with the note in my hand. _Okay Runo, you can do this._ I took a deep breath and opened the door to Dan's room and thankfully it was empty. Mrs. Kuso told me earlier that she didn't know if Dan was home or not and I'm just glad that he's not.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, _I don't know what'd I'd say to him he was here and he caught me._

Walking over to Dan's bed I looked down at the note in my hand, _why now, when everything just got perfect?_ I let a sad smile grace my face and looked at the note once more before I placed it under Dan's covers. _This should buy me some time._

I turned around and began to leave Dan's room, and right when I put my hand on the door it opened. My stomach dropped at the sight of the boy who now stood in front of me with a puzzled look that adorned his face. Dan Kuso.

"Runo, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, a grin slowly growing on his face.

I forced myself to smile in return, "Oh, I was waiting for you." I lied smoothly.

"Cool, well I was just about to head over to Shun's house. He promised to teach some of that ninja stuff if my beat him at a game of Halo." Dan boasted with a smug smile.

My smile grew softer and I felt a tug at my heart, I'm really going to miss him. I bit my lip. _No it's better this way for him and the rest of the gang, safer._

"Hey Runo, are you ok?" I looked up at Dan and saw his red/brown eyes glazed over with concern.

_I'm really going to miss you Dan, and I can't leave without doing one more thing._

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Dan's neck and before he could say anything and gently placed my lips on his. I felt Dan's hesitation but he quickly replied back by moving his lips against mine and slipping his arms around my waist. I ran my hands through Dan's hair and felt sadness pull down on me at the fact that I may never see him again.

Dan pulled away from the kiss first, breathless. I laid my head down on his chest feeling like the moment ending to soon. Even though we've dated for a few months we've never actually kissed.

"What brought that on Runo?" He asked looking down at me, "Not that it was bad, it was great, no, amazing. I mean we should do that more often." He rushed, a cute blush spreading across his face.

I laughed and pulled away only slightly so I could look up at him. I placed a small kiss on his lips and looked down.

In a whispered hush, I said four words I'd never thought I'd ever say. "I love you, Dan."

Dan's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung slightly agape. "What…?"

I felt my face grow hot and I pushed myself away from Dan. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm probably acting really weird to you aren't I? Maybe I should just g—"

Before I could finish my sentence Dan pulled me back into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"No, I actually really like this side of you Runo."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. Dan and I stayed like that for a minute before he place his head on top of mine and whispered, "I love you to," He laughed and looked at me. "I really wanted to say it first though."

I smiled and kissed him, long, this time because little did he know this would be our last. For the last time we pulled away and Dan looked down at me with so much affection I felt guilt strongly wash over me.

"If you want, you can come with me and Shun to practice." Dan asked, brushing a stray piece of my hair out of my face.

I shook my head and just breathed in Dan's smell one more time. "No it's okay, you'll need to focus."

Dan sighed but gave in, "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?'

I clenched my hands together and lied right through my teeth. "Yep."

…

I took my seat in the private jet and looked over to Marucho with a sigh. He looked right back at me with a sad smile.

"Are we doing the right thing Runo?" His voice was filled with an emotion I couldn't describe,

"I don't know, but apparently it's urgent and someone needs our help. They said it that whatever it is has threatened to destroy the Earth."

I glanced up just as a man walked through the door, presumably the man who brought me and Marucho here.

"Ah, Runo Misaki and Marucho Marukura a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Samuel Scott but you can call me Administrator Scott." Scott stuck his hand out.

I ignored it and stood up, "You better have one freaking good explanation for why I had to cut all ties with everyone I know." I muttered darkly.

Mr. Scott smiled, "You'll have your answers soon enough."

I shook my head, "No, I want to know where you're taking us. You called me and Marucho and told us that we have a _gift_," I rolled my eyes. "and this gift could save our planet. If that isn't the stupidest thing I ever heard."

The man raised an amused eyebrow, "Then why are you even going, you have a choice."

I glared at him, "Because you also said if we refused and continued with our normal lives everyone would die. No thank you but, I'm not risking that."

Mr. Scott smiled, "And I'm glad you didn't, your friends and family could have been in serious trouble if you stayed." He took a seat next to Marucho and began flipping through a magazine.

I took my seat but kept my eyes focused on Scott. "Okay, so what's the threat that's supposedly coming to our planet?"

"I will be more than happy to tell you when we get to the school." He replied with a smile.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, did you just say school? All school's I know of closed last week."

Scott just smiled, "Not this one."

I let out an irritated groan and ran a rough hand through my light blue hair.

"So where are we going." Marucho asking, pushing his glasses back up his face.

"Viltis." Scott replied as he fixed his shirt.

I looked over to Marucho who merely shrugged. I turned my attention back to Scott and raised my eyebrows. "Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't." Scott laughed as he flipped the pages of his magazine.

"Why wouldn't we have heard of it?" Marucho questioned.

"This school isn't on Earth." Scott said looking at me and Marucho.

"What."

* * *

**Scarlett- Please let us know if you liked it or not, thanks :) **


	2. The Tale of the Guardians

**The idea for this story came from **_Mystery Angle _**we have decided to co-write this story so we hope you enjoy it.**

**Scarlett-** Right, so I was suppose to update my other stories but I am in complete writers block so if you guys have any ideas, or heck write a chapter of it, I'll give you FULL credit and the next chapter of the story before it's posted. Okay? Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the character. The idea and OC charters are _Mystery Angles_ are ours though.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tale of the Guardians

I took a glance over at Marucho to see his face contorted in complete confusion, his mouth uttered silent words.

Turning my focus back to the man in front of me I lightly rubbed my temples, "Come again?"

Scott let out a deep chuckle and leaned back into his seat, letting out a long relaxed sigh before once again saying something that I thought could never be.

"The school I mentioned isn't on Earth."

"Then, how is this possible," Marucho piped in, "if it's not on Earth then where else could it be? You're talking about another world which can harbor human life, that's impossible."

Scott leaned forward and looked Marucho with a hint of a smug smile. "The humans just haven't looked deep enough."

"This isn't making sense, and what threat so big could put the Earth in danger?" I demanded, Dan's smiling face coated with adoration flipped through my mind.

Scott just smiled and leaned back. "Well you'll just have to wait until we get there to know that."

"And why won't you tell us now?" I commanded as my hot temper began to flare.

"Feisty one, aren't you? Well Runo if you really must know I'm not the one who is permitted to tell you."

I leaned back and glared at Scott. "Then who is?"

Scott had a faraway looked that glazed over his eyes before he answered in a low voice, "Someone you'll meet very soon."

"What about these planets dieses, Runo and I won't be immune to them. And what about the air levels? Is there oxygen on this planet, water?" Marucho questioned counting off things on his fingers.

Scott laughed, "Always so curious aren't you, anyways the time has come."

Before I could asked what Scott meant a deep darkness consumed me and the very last word I heard from Scott was: _Sleep_.

…

A bright light pierced through my closed eyelids and a dim voice reached my ears as I began to slowly awake myself from a deep sleep.

"Runo, come wake up!"

I opened my eyes and waited until they adjusted to the light in the white room I was in. I sat up and rubbed my head. I turned to Marucho and saw relief in his blue eyes.

"Where's Sc—I mean Administer Scott?" I rolled my eyes at the name.

I looked around the room, "And where are we?"

The room was completely white with two beds, one that I just noticed I was sitting on, there were no windows but a door that stood slightly ajar.

"My guess, if Administrator Scott was telling the truth, Viltis. It's strange though, because I don't feel any oxygen changes."

I took up and straighten out my dark blouse and smoothed down my skinny jeans. I turned to Marucho and motioned towards the door.

"Let's go see what's out there."

Marucho hesitated and pushed his glasses up his face. "But Runo, we have no idea what could be out there."

I sighed, "And we'll never know until we go out there, now come on."

I walked over to the door and pushed it open to come face to face with an empty room that appeared to be a nurse's office. I walked into the room and spotted a door on the right next to a cabinet. I put my hand on the doorknob when I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Wait for me Runo!" Marucho came out of the small room and ran over to me.

I pushed the door open and came in contact with pleasing warmth. A gasp escaped my mouth at the slight splayed out before me. The sky was a brilliant blue with streaks of pink and purple, almost like aura lights. There were three suns, the first was a light blue, the second was a vibrant pink, and the final was a dim purple. Small bright lights, I'm assuming stars, were scattered amongst the sky. The sky before me seemed almost, familiar.

Marucho rubbed his glasses and gazed at the sky with complete heart struck awe. "Runo, we're defiantly not on Earth anymore."

I nodded and took a few more moments before I began to look around the land Marucho and I are standing on.

It looked like you're typical prestigious rich kid boarding school with its, lush green grass, brightly colored flowers, stone pathways, and tall impedingly beautiful buildings.

"Come on Marucho we need to go find Admin Scott."

Marucho reluctantly pulled himself away from the view and looked at me. "Yeah, let's go."

Marucho and I began walking about the campus and began to see students. Some of them gave us questioning stares, other curious, and some glares that spoke volumes.

"Okay Marucho, we're just going to get lost if we keep aimlessly wondering around. Let's ask someone for directions." I suggested as I looked around the massive campus.

"Oh, okay. Well let's go ask them." Marucho asked pointing to a group of three.

I nodded and pulled Marucho close to me. "Let me do the talking,"

Marucho nodded and provided me with an encouraging smile.

We neared the group and they all turned to face us with questioning stares until we were right in front of them.

"Hey do you guys think you could help us out with something?" I scratched my head and looked around.

A boy with spiky pink hair suddenly appeared in front of me with a wide smile.

"You must be new? We don't get many new students around here. I'm Baron, nice to meet you!" The boy held out his hand.

I was instantly reminded of Dan when I looked at Baron, who possessed that same childish sprit that I always loved so much about Dan.

I took his hand and replied with an awkward smile.

The girl next to him rolled her eyes, "Baron you're making her uncomfortable, and I'm Mira."

"Uh, I'm Runo and this is Marucho. So anyways—"

A guy with shoulder length mint hair stepped up with crossed arms and a hard stare. "Where did you guys come from, obviously not Viltis, you're attire says _that _much."

I felt my smile drop, "That's none of your concern."

Mira grinned and the boy just glared at me.

"Don't take that personally, the fact that Ace even talked to you says a lot. So what'd you need?"

_Finally_, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"We're trying to find Administrator Scott, could you lead us there?"

Baron once again materialized in my face with an overly enthusiastic smile. "Of course, hey and then maybe we could all get some grub. I'm starving! Let's go guys!"

Baron took off down a stone path and Ace sighed, rubbing his temples.

Mira shook her head, "I have no clue where he gets all that energy from. Come on, it's this way."

…

We entered a large waiting room as Mira and Baron talked to the receptionist about Scott's whereabouts.

A group of giggling girls pasted us and instantly became quite at the sight of Marucho and I. They gave quick glares before shooting off down the hallway.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned over towards Ace, "What's their problem?"

Ace smirked a bit. "Most students here don't particularly welcome newcomers."

I rolled my eyes and moved towards Marucho, "Jerk." I muttered.

"Excuse me."

I turned around and gave Ace my sweetest, fakest, smile. "Nothing," I snag twirling back to Marucho.

I made face and Marucho suppressed a laugh.

Mira came back over to us, "Okay, so Administrator Scotts here and the Dean are here apparently they want to see all of us."

I shook my head. "Why?"

Mira shrugged and looked towards the door that I presume leads to the office Scott's in.

"Don't know but we better get a move on, they don't like to be kept waiting."

Baron came over to us with a handful of mints. "Yeah, and let's get this over with, I don't know how much longer I can last."

"If you're ready the Dean is ready to see you now."

I looked up at the secretary who now stood in front of us with folded arms.

I stepped up, "Yeah, we're ready."

…

"Runo Misaki and Marucho Marukura, it's truly an honor to meet you."

I looked at the tall, and strangely young, woman before me who had her black hair pinned up in a neat bun. Her piercing red eyes stared down at me with kindness and authority.

Marucho fixed his glasses and gave the lady a polite smile.

"I am Miss. Trudy and I'm here to deliver to you all a very urgent message that must be kept strictly between us."

Baron raised his hand, "Um, Miss. Trudy? What does this have to do with Mira, Ace, and I?"

Miss. Trudy smiled.

"All will be explained in a moment."

Scott moved towards the door and pushed a blue button.

"Now before you begin asking questions you must first hear a story that was believed to be false; but this story is holds more truth than you know."

I took a glance at Scott who nodded at Miss. Trudy and mouthed: _Pay Attention_.

"A long time an ago at the beginning of time there were hundreds of guardians who watched over the universe and protect it from lingering darkness. Each was in charge of their own elements: fire, light, water, earth, darkness, and air. They would protect the universe from evil and eventually earned the title Guardians of the Universe."

Miss Trudy's eyes went dark and she tightly clenched her fist.

"But one day an unimaginable evil force attacked, a force so strong some guardians fell. The name they held for themselves were Erebus. The war last for over a thousand years, it was brutal. Countless lives were lost and worlds were demolished in the war. Finally the guardians prevailed and vanquished the evil, but there remained only six guardians, the loss was immensely great. The creature that led promised, right before he died, that he would return in six hundred years and destroy everything. Starting with Earth, the planet the battle was fought on."

"What!" I stood up.

_I think I would know about this._

Scott shot me a warning looked and I reluctantly sat back down in my seat.

"Continue." Scott said.

"The guardians knew that he spoke the truth so they sacrificed themselves saying that they'll be back when the evil returns. But place their powers within the body of six people who held the ability and goodness of the heart to be able to control the power. But with this battle, only one side will survive." She finished with a look of absolute seriousness.

"I remember reading that story in a book, but what does any of this have to do with us?" Baron asked, saying what we were all thinking.

"It concerns you all because you are the people the guardians chose. You're destined to save the universe and everyone in it."

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to digest all the information, "Wait, but there's only five of us. I thought there were six of the guardians."

Miss. Trudy frowned, "Yes well, we have not been able to locate the sixth member yet."

"Okay, so if what you're saying is true, I think I would have noticed if I had mystical powers."

Scott cleared his throat and moved beside Miss. Trudy.

"With training Runo, now before we continue I believe it's time to eat."

Baron jumped up with a cheer and began listing off places to eat.

I remained in my seat, _This is absolutely insane how are we suppose to even defeat this great evil that took the lives hundreds of guardians?_

Marucho looked at me, "Runo, you coming?"

I looked at him with a tired smile. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Scarlett- Please let us know if you liked it or not, thanks :) **


End file.
